Searching for Nothing
by XHitsuKarinX316X
Summary: Ever since Ichigo had gotten his powers back after defeating Ginjo, he and Karin started to have the same strange dreams about their mother. Ichigo suddenly realizes that he doesn't know that much about his mother's death, even after experienceing it. He decides to find out more about it and learns that the hollow that killed his mother didn't really take her soul.
1. Ichinii the brother

**I know what you're thinking, I'm already writing a bunch of other stories that I NEED to finish, but I really need to get this down, otherwise I'll be thinking about it for the next couple of weeks, and I DO NOT need that. **

**Thanks for reading! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;) thank you!**

_Everything and everyone around me was so much bigger, so much scarier. Their loud voices, the loud creaking of buildings that it seemed only I could hear. I hid in shadows, I hid behind people, trying and failing to get away from everything. Just when I thought that my young heart would burst from fright, a hand was thrust forwards, right towards me. _

_I took the hand, and more of what was behind the hand came into view. I gazed into beautiful brown eyes that seemed like a safe refuge for my shaking soul. The woman scooped me up into her arms, and held me tightly._

"_I love you, Ichigo. I always will." I felt so safe, and those few words seemed like they would last me a lifetime, ringing in my ears pleasantly. I hugged her back, slinging my arms around her neck._

"_I love you too, mommy." I knew that she had died years ago, but she was back, and I wasn't going to protest against her, my young heart wouldn't take it. Suddenly, the sweet candy aura around her turned dark, and I was dropped from her arms. The world around me was dark itself, there was no light. I was suddenly taller, more confident, but that didn't make a difference to how small I felt not in my mother's arms. My mother began to turn around. I desperately tried to grab her shoulder, but it seemed just to melt through her like a flame through wax._

"_Mom, where are you going?" I tried to grasp her attention, but she kept on walking, staring ahead, not giving me anything such as a sideways glance. "Are you going to leave me again?" No answer._

_We walked side by side for a while, in silence, in complete and utter darkness that made my head fill with hopelessness and unease. Suddenly, the floor beneath us began to crumble, and I was forced downwards. I reached up to my mother, and before I could fall out of her sight forever, she grabbed my hand. _

"_Ichigo, promise me something." She said, my palms beginning to sweat as I dangled over the edge._

"_Anything!" I cried, trying to holding her dainty hand. She wasn't struggling with my weight yet, she didn't try to pull me up._

"_Promise me, that…-" Our hands were beginning to slide from each other. She turned away, cutting off her sentence. "Ichigo, I love you, but I must leave." _

"_No! What were you going to say?" I tried to hold on longer, but her hand seemed to become butter between my fingers. "Don't let me go, please," I begged, squeezing her hand as hard as I could. No matter how hard I squeezed, it seemed that I was just squeezing air._

"_I'm sorry Ichigo," that was when our hands slid apart, and I began to fall, her voice beginning to fade into darkness. "I'm sorry Ichigo, don't forget about me, don't forget, don't forget." Her voice disappeared and I was left falling into an endless pit of blackness. _

I jolted awake, finding myself short for breath. I swept a hand through my soaked mop of orange hair. Cold sweat poured down my neck and dripped down my shoulders. I wiped it off with my sheets. I sat up, looking around me.

"Ichigo." I jumped, squeezing the edge of my mattress. I looked in the direction from where the voice had projected from. A short form leaned against a corner of my bedroom wall, their arms folded.

"Karin, what are you doing awa-" She cut me off, stepping into the moonlight where I could see her and then set herself down beside me.

"I can't sleep," she said, leaning against me. "I had the most terrifying dream." I wrapped my arm around her.

"What was it about?" I said, hugging her tightly against me.

"Well, I was younger again, and I was scared, and then, someone held their hand out to me," the dream sounded an awful lot like mine. "It was mom, and she was so warm, it was like she was really _there._" Karin breathed in deeply and continued. "Then, suddenly, she dropped me, and everything became dark. She started walking away from me, and suddenly I was older, around fifteen maybe. I tried to get her attention, but," A sob escaped her lips. I rubbed her shoulder. "but she wouldn't stop. Then, I started to fall, and then, mom caught my hand…-" I continued for her. I knew this was my nightmare too.

"And she told you to promise you something, but she didn't tell you what. She told you that she was sorry, and then, she told you not to forget her, right?" Karin nodded.

"And then, I fell." She looked up at me, bewildered. "How did you know?" she asked, leaning her head on my bare shoulder.

"I had the same dream." I let go of her and laid her down on my pillow. "It's going to be alright, I promise. That nightmare wasn't real." I cooed. I sat down next to her, pulling the blankets up to her chin. I couldn't describe how much love I felt for my young teenage sister at that moment. It seemed just like old times, after mom had died. She would come into my room and wake me up, telling me she had a bad dream. I would give her a hug and say, "can you sleep now?" she would shake her head, and I would lay her down in my own bed and repeat my sentence. She would nod her head, and fall back into a peaceful sleep next to me, and I would fall asleep shortly after.

"Can you sleep now?" I asked. Karin nodded. "Good." I waited and watched her until she fell asleep, and then after her eyes had been closed for a good few, peaceful minutes, I opened the closet door and pulled out a blanket and a pillow, and fell asleep on the floor next to Karin slumbering restfully on the bed.

**Okay everyone. I know, I know, I have like fifty other stories to finish, but I just HAD to get this one down. I will be continuing this soon, but it will be very long, probably around 20 chapters or so, so it might take me a while. Thank you all for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanx Guyz,**

** XHitsuKarinX316X**


	2. Toshiro

**Hey everyone! Please review! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Don't forget to review. :)**

I woke the next morning with a kink in my neck and a bad attitude. I hadn't slept at all last night. The same nightmare had haunted my dreams over and over again, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop. To make matters worse, Karin was up all night too. She was moodier than I was, but to be honest, it's what I expected from a fourteen year old girl like Karin. Ever since Toshiro left to go fight the winter war, Karin hasn't been the same. She stopped playing soccer when she realized he might never come back. She's waited at the park sitting on that same railing every day at sunset for two years, waiting for him to come back. She's been quiet, and last night was the first time Karin and I had a heart to heart, brother and sister moment.

"Karin, why aren't you eating your breakfast?" Yuzu sighed next to her.

"Why does it matter?" she growled. Yuzu blew out a breath of air and prepared to butter another piece of toast. "Ichi-nii,"

"What Karin?" I asked, trying to be brotherly, although I really wasn't in the mood for it. I took another bite of my breakfast.

"Do you think you could take me down to the park today?" she asked, frowning down at her cereal. "It's kind of important." She had a hard time getting that sentence out. Right now, nothing seemed important to her. I swallowed my irritation and replied.

"Sure," I stood up, no longer in the mood for breakfast. I dumped my bowl into the sink and turned the tap on. Luke- warm water gushed over my hands. I was suddenly reminded about my nightmare last night. The water felt exactly like the sweat that caused me to lose my grasp from my mother's hand. The whole thing came back to me, something I was trying to avoid remembering.

"Ichi-nii? Is something wrong, are you sick?" Yuzu's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked down to discover that I had leaned over the sink and soaked the lower half of both my sleeves. I pulled back in surprise and shook my hands. I pulled a towel out of the drawer to dry myself off.

"I-I'm fine." I said trying to sound conclusive. "Just… distracted is all." I rubbed the towel over my arms trying to sap up all of the water in my sleeves. I growled inwardly. My irritation level had gone from mild to extremely high. I wanted to yell at someone, but I knew that would leave someone other than just me agitated. "I'm going to change my shirt Karin. I'll be down in a minute to take you to the park." I said to Karin, making it clear that I would be fast.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of out of it today." Yuzu said. Her concern was unnerving. I didn't need anyone's pity today, all I needed was something that could take my mind off of my edginess. I didn't answer Yuzu. Something was wrong, but because I couldn't figure out what it was, I blamed it on my lack of sleep.

I shuffled up the stairs, making better time by skipping two steps at a time. As I approached my room, I could feel the slightest amount of spirit pressure coming from Karin's room. I tried to ignore it, knowing that Karin wanted to go to the park soon, but curiosity got the better of me. I opened the door quietly and slipped inside. I turned around only to see something jump out the window. I caught a glimpse of something white before the figure disappeared completely.

I rubbed my eyes. _I must be hallucinating. I need more sleep._ I thought to myself. Although, it was more of a reassuring gesture towards myself, I didn't want to deal with any shinigami stuff for a while. I wanted to lay low for the first couple of months in case one of Ginjo's allies decided to come back. Plus, with the nightmares that showed up right after I had re-owned my powers, I thought it best not to use them until the nightmares subsided. I slipped out of Karin's room just as quietly as I had come in and walked down the hallway into my room.

I waited by my car while Karin got her sneakers on. When she opened the door, I got in the car and turned the key and the engine roared to life. Karin got in the passenger side and clicked her seatbelt. I pushed the gas and began to drive down the relatively deserted streets of our neighborhood.

"Why are you so excited to go to the park Karin?" I asked, curious.

"None of your business." She barked, crossing her arms.

"Fine, don't tell me," I looked over at Karin despite my actions of driving. "I know you're in a bad mood. I am too, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me." Karin stared back at me for a moment, and then looked away. I didn't take my eyes off of her.

"Ichi-nii! STOP!" Confused, I looked back at the road to find a car right in front of me. I slammed on the breaks, just barely missing the car's bumper by centimeters.

"Oh my go-" Karin cut me off.

"I'm getting out. I'm walking to the park." She said, an edge of anger in her voice.

"Karin! Wait, what are you talking about?" She slammed the door in my face. I threw my hands up in aggravation. I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose. Someone behind me honked and I jolted the car forwards, past a stop sign. I cried out loud. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

When I drove up into the driveway, I gave a sigh of relief. I had been pulled over by a cop after running the stop sign, and now all I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted to sleep my bad mood away, and hope that the nightmares wouldn't come back. I got out of my car and locked it behind me. The loud "beep" it made ticked me off. I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists. I was completely tense. I hadn't been this irritated since Tsukishima had made everyone around me think I was crazy. I hoped that after my nap, the anger would just wash over.

As I entered the house, I could hear my father's voice talking in the kitchen. He was on the phone, and his voice was hushed, but loud enough that I could hear it faintly. I didn't care who we was talking to and why. The only thing I cared about was sleep. I snuck past the kitchen and trudged up the stairs into my bedroom. I pulled off my shirt and fell into bed, pulling the covers over me. I laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, and then turned my head to the side. I fell asleep almost instantly, but sleeping was a mistake that I had hoped to avoid. Of course, my dreams were tainted with nightmares that showed up over and over again.

"_Karin, Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, smile!" I smiled. I was surrounded by the people I loved. My mom was in front of us, taking a family photo._

"_Mom, don't you want to be in the photo?" I asked, looking at her. She smiled and closed her eyes._

"_Ichigo, my boy, I don't want to be in the picture. I never will be unless you promise me this…" She dropped the camera in the grass and suddenly the only person with me was my mother._

"_What is that?" I asked, standing up and holding my arms out to her. She didn't give me a hug, instead, she shoved me backwards. I lost my footing and fell into cold, icy water. "Mom!" Water filled my nose and my lungs constricted._

"_Don't forget to promise me that you'll…-" Her voice trailed off._

"_What? What? What do you want me to promise you? I'll promise you anything, just don't leave me! Please!" I cried. My voice was clear in the water, and no bubbles spouted from my mouth. I didn't have sight of my mother, all I could see was darkness. "Please don't leave, if you leave, I'll find you! I'll never stop looking! I promise!"_

My eyes shot open. I was panting, gasping for breath. Tears streamed out of my eyes and my chest was wet with sweat. It felt like I had been holding my breath for a long expanse of time. The nightmare had seemed so real, so _there._ I couldn't understand it. It almost seemed that my mother was trying to make me promise her something. But I knew that was impossible. She had died eleven years ago, three days from now. Her soul was taken by a hollow, she couldn't be trying to tell me something.

I glanced at the clock. I had slept for over eight hours, from 10:30 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. I was hot and clammy from my nap. My irritation was still lingering inside of me, but it had gone down considerably. I ran a hand through my orange hair. It was soaked. Some of my hair was stuck to the sides of my head and my forehead, and little trickles of sweat cascaded down the back of my neck. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes with my right hand. It was dim outside, a definite sign that it would rain within the next hour and that the sun would go down in less time.

I could hear Karin's voice coming from her room across the hall, mixed with another person's voice. It was deep, almost boyish, but it had a certain level of maturity too. Karin sounded happy, a rare thing I ever heard around the house. Curious to who she was talking to, I pulled on my shirt and ruffled some of the sweat out of my hair using a nearby towel and walked out of my room towards Karin's door. The door was cracked open just enough so that I could hear their conversation.

"When did you come back?" I heard Karin say.

"A few days ago." The voice didn't sound happy to be here at all. "Why did you drag me here, Kurosaki?"

"Why not?" I heard Karin growl. "Besides, a middle school kid like yourself shouldn't be walking around alone." I heard the unknown person grunt.

"I'm NOT a middle school kid!" said the anonymous figure behind the door. "and I can walk around any time I want, _alone._"

"Whatever. Just be happy we had watermelon left in our fridge from yesterday's dinner." Karin said.

"It's good, by the way." Said the voice, "the watermelon I mean, it brings back old memories."

"What old memories?" Asked Karin. I couldn't help but notice the odd pleasure in her voice.

"Why are you so nosy?" barked the person.

"Just answer my question, and I'll stop asking private things." I heard the unknown person sigh and then breath in deeply.

"I used to eat watermelon with my sister-"

"Who's your sister?" Karin asked curiously.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Fine, whatever. Go on."

"I used to eat watermelon with my sister, _hinamori_, ever night before sunset. We would watch the sunset together, but after she died in the war, I haven't seen her since." The figure's voice wavered, and then straightened out again. There was a long, unhappy silence in the room.

"So… How'd she die?" I heard the boy on the other side grunt in frustration.

"I'm not answering that! First you were a stalker, and then you're actually trying to personal information out of me! What's wrong with kids these days?"

"You're a kid."

"I am not!" I pushed on the door. It swung wide open easily. Karin let out a growl.

"Ichi-nii?" I stepped forwards onto the threshold of the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I heard someone in your room, so I wanted to see who it was." I glanced over to the opposite side of Karin. "Toshiro?" Toshiro stood up.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya _to you."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't particularly like Toshiro. When he and Karin were with each other all the time a year ago, a sudden burst of hollows began to show up around the two. I felt that maybe Toshiro might be putting Karin in danger by seeing her every day. But because he was one of the many shinigami that gave me my powers back, I had to respect him, just a _little._

"I came to talk to you, but I didn't expect to see Karin at the park." Karin didn't move. "So she dragged me here. Might as well talk to you now that you're here."

"Fine. We can talk in my room." I said, giving Toshiro space to exit Karin's room. When We were in my room, Toshiro sat down.

"There's something important that you need to know, _now."_

**Okay, that about concludes the second chapter. It was in the middle of a filler and a leading chapter, I couldn't make up my mind…. Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating sooner.**


	3. Would you die for something important?

**Okay, you probably hate me for not updating sooner. I know I hate it when people drop off the radar all the time… anywho, here's the third chapter, please enjoy. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kurosaki, I've come to talk to you about something that's happened in soul society." Toshiro said as I took a seat in the chair at my desk. I nodded for him to go on.

"There's been multiple sightings of a woman in soul society that seems to appear when the sun goes down, and disappears when the sun comes up." So far, the conversation wasn't sparking my interest at all. I drifted off into a daydream of nothing in particular, letting it drift where it pleased. I heard little snippets of what Toshiro was talking about, but for a while, I wasn't able to connect words into sentences. My day dream wasn't a nightmare, why I was enjoying it so much.

"Kurosaki, are you listening to me?" I heard Toshiro bark. "I'm telling you that we might be seeing sightings of your _mother._" That got my attention.

"That's impossible. My mother died years ago. Her soul doesn't _exist_ anymore." I said, not skipping a beat.

"That's what we're saying. She claims to know you, and she keeps telling us to tell you to promise her something, but she always disappears before she tells us." My heart skipped a beat.

"That's what she does in the nightmares Karin and I have been having. She tells us to promise her something, and then just runs away or disappears." I was beginning to feel like the nightmares weren't just a coincidence. They were connected to something deeper, something that seemed almost _dangerous._

"Nightmares?" Toshiro asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, Karin and I have been having the same nightmares for a while. At first we thought it was pure coincidence that it happened, but after it happened a second and third time, we knew it wasn't just a game of chance. It was connected to something, but because we didn't know what it was, we shrugged it off. Now that we have a clue to what it is, I think that we have to dig a little deeper into it." I said, putting my chin on my knuckles.

"Karin's never been to soul society, how are you going to get her in? She isn't a shinigami like you." I glared at him.

"You think I hadn't thought of that before?" I said, my irritation beginning to flare up again. Toshiro didn't flinch, in fact, it looked like he was ready to pick a fight with me any minute anyway.

"Well, I didn't sound to me like you were thinking about it at all." He growled, taking a step towards me. I stood up as well. I pushed my irritation down to a minimum, and then backed down a bit.

"Just shut up and sit down." I shot back. Toshiro saw that I had backed down, and taken the hint that I wasn't going to fight him and had no intention of doing so. He obeyed and sat on the edge of my bed, his lips sealed into a tight line.

"Kurosaki, what's your plan to get Karin into Soul Society?" Toshiro asked, squinting his eyes in a threatening manner. It was obvious that Toshiro wasn't going to back down. I knew he didn't like me, and on bad days, he wouldn't hold back on killing me if he tried.

"I was thinking that maybe we could ask Urahara to see if there was a way to break Karin's soul chain without killing her." I said, folding my hands under my jaw.

"Kurosaki, that's impossible." Toshiro barked, frowning. "You can't keep someone alive when their soul chain has been severed, and it only takes three days or less for a soul with a severed chain to become a hollow."

"No need to state the obvious. I just have to ask Urahara, and see if there's anything we can do. If he doesn't have anything to work with, I'll just leave Karin behind." I said. Toshiro relaxed.

"Fine. Just don't tell Karin unless we're sure that she's coming with us. She's stubborn, and she doesn't back down from danger. She'll want to come if we tell her before we know whether or not she's coming. If there isn't a way to get her into soul society, we can't tell her a single word where we're going, got it?" He whispered.

"Fine." I agreed. I knew how stubborn Karin was. She wouldn't give up if we told her she couldn't come with us. It was best if it remained a secret until we knew if she would be eligible to come with us or not. "How much time do we have until you retreat back to soul society?"

"Eight days. I'll be here until after the eclipse." I nodded.

"That gives us enough time." I stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Kurosaki! We haven't discussed this enough yet!"

"What is there to discuss? We've got eight days to plan in out, and half of them we'll be figuring out how to get Karin into soul society. We can plan out all we need to after we have Karin's transportation figured out." I said sternly. Toshiro didn't say anything. He knew I had him beat. I smiled in satisfactory.

"Alright, but if this doesn't go as planned, it's all you Kurosaki. I w"on't be taking any responsibility in taking you to soul society if you miss your deadline. You'll be on your own." He growled.

"Okay, I get it. If I don't get everything planned out before then, I'll have to figure out my own way to soul society." Toshiro's frown deepened, and there were veins beginning to pop out on his forehead. For such a young person, he sure had one short hell of a temper.

"I'll talk to Urahara about Karin. I'll see what he has to say. If he won't talk unless you're there, I'll contact you somehow." He said, opening the window.

"Oi, you freak! Use the door!" someone said behind us. Karin stood in the doorway. I groaned inwardly. If she had been there the whole time, I would be in deep trouble. "You aren't going to say goodbye to your only friend?" Karin said in a mock dramatic tone.

"I'll use the window as I please, and for your information, I have _plenty_ more friends around." He said before jumping out the window, and out of sight. Karin put her hands on her hips.

"So, I'm going to soul society?" She asked, waiting for her answer.

"I don't Know Karin, it's all up to whether or not Urahara can help us with our little _dilemma_ first." I grumbled.

"What if you can't get your problem fixed? Will I still go?" She asked, pressing my patients.

"No." I said bluntly, hoping that I can get my point across to my stubborn teenage sister. Karin growled.

"What? Why not!?" She ranted.

"Because, you're not a soul reaper, and unless you want to die, the circumstances now won't allow you to go to soul society with us!" I cried, throwing up my hands. Karin flinched.

"If you can't figure out a way, I will. I heard everything. I heard about mom! If there's a chance that I get to see mom, then I'll take that risk, even if it means dying!"

"Karin, what if it isn't mom? What if it's just some dark idiot luring us into his trap? What if he wants to hurt you?" I yelled.

"I wouldn't care! Even if there's a ten percent chance that I'll get to see mom, I'll take that risk!"

"Karin, it's not safe, and I'm not going to let you die over something so ridiculous!"

"Shut up! I barely knew mom! You know that, yet you just seem to ignore it! You obviously don't give a damn about what I care about, _who_ I care about, isn't that right?!"

"Karin! Don't be so irrational about this! It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just that…-" my voice began to calm down, and my throat became tight with tears. "It's just that, if I lose you, my life will be over. I can't stand to lose you. I've lost so many people, you have no idea Karin. You have to understand."

"I don't care! Dying might be a better alternative for me! I _hate _living with you! It sucks! Having a brother is the worst thing that's ever happened to me, and you know what? I've always hated you! You were always mom's favorite, and dad seems to favor you too!"

"that's not true! Dad loves us all the same! Sometimes his attention is a little thin! I know that, and Yuzu knows that, but it's obvious that you don't know that! Mom loved all of us equally too! Don't you understand! I was the one who watched as Mom paid more attention to you and Yuzu before she died. She loved you! You're talking about things that aren't true!"

"It's the truth!"

"No, it's not." I said quietly. My anger and irritation was flared to the maximum. I tried to push it down, but it kept coming up.

"Yes, it is!"

"Karin, stop talking bullshit! It's nonsense! You've never been neglected by your parents. They've always felt more love for you than anyone else in the world ever will! If you're too thickheaded to realize that, I guess you can't come on the mission with us!"

Karin took a step back. "Ichigo! I hate you! I hate you more than anything in the world! You've never been there for me! When I needed you most, when I wanted you by my side! I hate you! I H-A-T-E you!"

"Karin, stop! You're tired! You haven't had any sleep for weeks! It's not really you that's saying these things! You're tired, you're cranky, and so am I! You don't really hate me…" my voice softened again. "I know you don't." I chocked and a tear slid down my chin. It didn't take me long to realize that Karin was crying too.

"I hate you." She said once, before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

I sat back onto my bed, thinking about our brother and sister argument. The conversation had gone from relaxed to tense, and from tense to a violent screaming of words. I hadn't realized how rapidly the topics had changed, and how fast my tone had gone up. I didn't mean to yell at her, she was just so infuriating, so stubborn, so thick skulled. I couldn't get anything through her head. She wouldn't listen. I had tried to tell her that the mission might have to include only Toshiro and I, but she had mixed up the words I told her and made it so she hated me.

"Ichigo, my boy." I turned onto my side.

"Dad." I said quietly. I wiped my tears. I didn't want my dad to see me cry.

"I heard what happened. It'll blow over soon. I promise." He put a hand on my shoulder and I sat up. "She's just struggling. She's a teenage girl with a dead mother, a busy father, a hardworking sister, and a brother that doesn't have time for her. She hasn't had much sleep, and she's come to me multiple times in the night telling me that she's had a nightmare. She's been holding all of her emotions up until now, and she just had to find a way to expel them. She doesn't really hate you, but it would help if you looked after her a bit more. She's lonely. All of her friends have moved away and Karin has a hard time making new ones." I nodded.

"I understand. I guess it has been my job as an older brother to pay more attention to her. I've been a bit lazy when it comes to that."

"I know son. I've been in your shoes many, many times."

**So, what did ya think? Okay, even if you thought it was horrible, review and tell me why it was horrible. I've had a problem with that lately. People don't tell me WHY they don't like my fanfiction, so I can't change it. Thanks!**


	4. Message from Author

**Hey guys, sooooo, I was thinking about just deleting this. It doesn't have many hits, and it's not as popular as my other fanfictions, so what do you think? Send me a message or review down at the bottom if you think I should or should not delete this. You guys can be honest, I won't take a simple "you should delete this" to heart. Personally, as you can already tell, I want to delete it anyway. **

**I would appreciate you giving your input!**

** -XHitsuKarinX316X**


End file.
